borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Phoenix
Does Lilith's Phoenix attack cause fire damage to enemies surrounding her body, Or does her Phoenix attack deal damage to enemies surrounding her vanquished victim? Cuz if it's toward enemies surrounding herself, then it's much less useful in my opinion. 08:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC)(+x$)Nex Iuguolo Phoenix effects enemies surrounding lilith, but will also damge any enemies that lilith comes near while phoenix is active. As above. I was a bit disappointed, but this skill still works great against melee beasts, and also if you can bother to dash around to set people on fire. XD Nothing more fun than seeing something rushing towards/past you and getting set on fire~ Jennkei 02:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Phoenix needs to be unlocked to work from a class mod? Found a class mod that does +2 phoenix skill, but I have not unlocked Phoenix in the tree yet. Will it work or wont it do anything? -- as with all class mods: you have to spend at least one skillpoint in phoenix, otherwise the class mod bonus doesn't come into effect. Numbers How much damage does this ability deal? Is it comparable to Radiance? "+1 fire damage" means absolutely nothing since, I imagine, it does not deal a mere 1 point of damage. -- I think the "1 TYPE damage" translates to 1x (however much melee damage you would do) before any +melee damage modifiers. IE: If Lilith would do 500 Normal damage with her melee attack (before +melee damage modifiers), Phoenix rank 1 would do 500 fire damage per tick. I may be completely wrong though. It's roughly +2 damage per ten character levels, +1-9(Skill/Skill Mods), +Elemental Effect Damage(Mods) 12 Damage(Level 61) + 9(5/5, +4 mod) + 60% Elemental Damage = 33 Damage Mictlantecuhtli 18:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) As with Radiance, and elemental DOT in general, the low number is deceptive. Keep in mind that that level of damage will be inflicted many, many times per second. On everyone nearby. Those few points of damage add up when you multiply them by a few hundred, over the run of an on-kill while surrounded by Psychos or Scythids or Spiderantlings. And all it takes is one of them to succumb to the fire, or otherwise die, to keep the skill going. You won't kill badasses with this alone, but you will wade through swarms quite handily. Mad Mephit 07:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Stacking Does this ability continue working if you activate Phase Walk? If so, does it deal damage alongside Radiance? Either way, I think the way skills interact should be in the main article. 07:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : I just ranked this skill to 1 and tried stacking. It works great! I also have the venom skill so I melee'd then phase walked after I killed an enemy and I was able to get 3 different DOTs going at the same time. Unless they are really beefy enemies, this combo eats health for breakfast ;D Willhelm 55 00:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The notes section was just updated for more clarity. As a strategy, you can also use venom to exit phasewalk. EDIT: Combining a corrosive element with any phaseblasts can give multiple enemies 3 different DOTs. If you like corrosive. 01:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Saving ammo Does the ammo saving part only work when phoenix is active (e.g. after killing an enemy) or does it always work. I've done some shooting today, and it could be bad luck, but i didnt count a single proc (checking shots fired challenge, empty a clip of bullets, check again, do the math) 22:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Only with Phoenix active. 03:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I dont know if this will help, but my primary wep is a primal masher (179*7) it only has 2 shots. I would not have known phoenix ammo save was even working, but occationally I het 3 shots out of it. The HUD says im out of ammo, but it sometimes will fire again. It might just be me, but thats what always happens when I "save ammo". :/ Willhelm 55 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It also works with eridian weapons granting an extra charge. Willhelm 55 07:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: reference to guild wars? this skill functions almost exactly like the one of same name in guild wars 1.. just for thought.... 21:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :please consult warblade on this. this user is the trivia overlord and a notable player of guild wars (1). 22:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Weapon proficiency from Phoenix DOT kills Does experience gained from kills via this skill's DOT count towards the proficiency of the weapon currently wielded? I'm not sure about Radiance as well, but I've read from a user comment somewhere that it doesn't work that way. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 12:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : If the DOT kill takes place while Lilith is in Phasewalk, she will not acquire any weapon proficiency. Otherwise, she will acquire proficiency in whatever weapon is currently equipped. Dämmerung 14:18, October 18, 2012 (UTC)